Wolf Girl
by hillerrr
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER!**  Review please! Message me for any ideas, critisicms, etc:  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Girl: Not at all based on Shiver. I do not own Shiver or Linger. Please review.:)**

PREFACE:

They were there. In the woods. Lurking.

Every night, I looked out of my window. It was always black as death, never any stars, never a small ounce of light, not a single ounce of hope. The dark silhouette of trees loomed over our house, and I always got that strange feeling-when you know someone is watching you. When I looked closer, I could always see those sharp yellow eyes, boring into me, hard as stone.

CHAPTER ONE:

I was in the woods. The forbidden place. Mum and Dad had told me time and time again, not to go there. Not to even follow the paths, to walk the dog or to pick berries from the trees with my friends. That's what all the parents told their children if they had any sense. But I had gone. I was a little girl, no matter how much I thought I was grown-up. I always thought I knew everything. I always had an answer, and I was never afraid to express my opinion, even if I knew it would get me into trouble. I was a popular girl at school, always the one who everybody wanted to be friends with, the one who got invited to everybody's birthday parties, even the teachers pet, even though I was so naughty all of the time. I was the daring one, bold and brash. Nobody could outsmart me in anything. Everyone was so scared of those woods. I wondered why. So that was why I was there that day, walking with caution, holding my head high. On the exterior, I was the darer. The fearless girl, the one who would never be scared of anything. On the inside I was a lost little girl who just wanted to run. Run as fast out of those woods as possible and never come back.

Because I knew it. I knew something was watching me. Waiting. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and made me shiver deep down inside. Then I saw those eyes. Bright yellow. Piercing into me, sharp. I screamed. I didn't stop…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

The first thing was light. Blinding light. So bright it made me flinch. Then there was the buzzing noises, as if there was hundreds of people just across the room, all muttering to each other at the same time, making sure it was inaudible to me, keeping their secrets guarded. It all smelled wrong, of antiseptic and those plastic gloves nurses and doctors wear. It was all wrong. I was aware I was lying down; I tried to lift my head. A stabbing pain shot through me, and I yelled out in distress. I opened my eyes, to find machines everywhere beeping wildly and their screens flashing up bright red. Nurses and doctors crowded around me, I couldn't see anything else apart from their faces, some set in a worried mask or others calm and concentrated. They were speaking to me, but everything they said was muffled. All I could concentrate on was the pain slicing across my scalp and all the way down my neck and back. A hospital. Why was I in a hospital?

Then I remembered. Flashbacks returned to me then, hitting me hard and knocking me back mentally. In the woods. The Creatures. They were going to get me. Running. I was running. As fast as I could, screaming for anyone. Anybody. No-one could hear me, they were closing in. They were going to get me. What happened after that? I screamed to the doctors and the nurses. I wanted to know what happened. They took no notice of me. One of them walked over to me and shone a bright torch in my eyes. I pulled away, still yelling. Nurse Torch fiddled around with the wires next to my bed then, which made me tired. I was getting drowsy. NO. I wanted to stay awake. I HAD to stay awake. I fought against it, but I gave in. The pain was too much; I didn't care anymore, whether I was strong or weak. The last coherent thought I had, and could remember later on, was that I would ask every question I had after I slept. No matter how much time it took. I lost myself in the blackness, and let myself give in to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I had a strange dream. Or maybe it wasn't a dream; it seemed so real. I was in a different dimension, perhaps Dreamland, if such a place existed. It was pure white; it made my eyes ache, and I rubbed at them violently. There was just me, alone, and, someone else. I was sure, out of the corner of my eye, that I had seen a dark shadow and a tiny flicker of movement. I spun around, to find I was correct. A figure, dressed in black all over was stood, facing me, staring deep into my eyes. I narrowed my eyebrows, in curiosity more than resilience, and stepped forward.

"Hello?" I asked an edge of uncertainty to my voice. Was I making up this man; just pure fiction inside my head, like my dream? I was sure that I wasn't.

"I have no wish to speak greetings to you, little girl. All I know is that I was sent to this strange place to warn you that you are in great danger, and so are your family, and all your friends. In fact, anyone around you is in danger. There are creatures, their species unknown, but suspected to come from far away, a place overrun with evil and power-hungry beasts, who wish to seek and take you away forever. "But why?" I hear you ask. Because, child, you are special; not an average girl by any means. There is talk of you everywhere; all species wish to use you as a weapon for their armies, some good and some bad. But these creatures want you for themselves, to bring them fortune and power. They will stop at nothing to get to you; they will destroy any thing or any one that gets in their way, whether it is a stranger or a loved one. You must be careful, and seek your guardian angel. He will come to you, and protect you for as long as need be, if you say the right words and commit the right acts. Please take heed of my advice; I went to great trouble to give it to you. I may have powerful gifts, and you may be weak after your unfortunate accident, but it is still a great amount of trouble and difficulty to penetrate your dreams as I have done. I am leaving now, and we will not meet again. Goodbye, child, and I wish you good luck…"

"What do you-"I began, but it was too late. The strange man began to fade right before my eyes. I blinked, and he had completely disappeared, but his words still lingered in the air, whispered in my ears, and danced around me, tickling my thoughts.

And then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

I remembered the room, the overpowering smell, the sense of panic in the air. The panic of the many ill, the many on the verge of death. Was I? Was I, on the verge of death? I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore. It seemed like I had aged overnight, from a child to an old woman. Was it overnight? Had it been days? Months? Years? Was I even still a child? I didn't know, and I was scared of the consequences. The consequences of finding out the answers to all of my questions.

I had been so eager earlier, yet now all I wanted was to drift back to sleep, to console myself with the fact that nobody could reach me there. But then, they could, couldn't they? Because of _him._ The hooded-shadow. Yes, that is what I would call him. He penetrated my dreams. So would I be any safer asleep? He seemed to be on my side. Seemed to be there to protect me against danger. What danger? I knew no danger, I was just a little girl. He was talking about adult danger, about a thing of which I knew nothing about. _Serious danger._ Except; I did know danger. I knew _them. _Those things, in the woods.

The details were hazy now, but I knew the basics of the matter. I had been curious about them. My friends were nervous when I bought the subject up. My parents, too. Everyone told me I shouldn't go into the woods. I should never set foot in them, ever. Or I would never come back. I laughed the threats off. I was tough, or so I thought. Everyone admired me, and I knew it.

The truth is, I put on a front. Really, I was just an innocent. Still, you have to keep a reputation if you want to remain popular, remain the kid who everybody loved, the one who was always talked about, who got away with everything. The bold, brash, darer, even more popular, witty and brave than the boys. Than the most, most, most popular boy. So I went to the woods, to see what all the fuss was about. I realized it now, that I shouldn't of. That I should have just abandoned my curiosity. Nobody expected me to go into the woods. They only became interested when I announced it, of my own accord. Announced that I, Molly Thomas, would investigate the woods. Mum and Dad didn't know. None of the adults know. I saw them as unnecessary obstacles, those that would try to stop me. I was determined that _nothing _would stop me.

So I went, and I was so scared. I wasn't thinking straight, I lost my way, there was something there. Something terrible, and scary, and I knew that it would hurt me. I ran, screaming. I didn't care for my popularity now, for my reputation. I just wanted to go home, to the people I loved, to my friends, my young childhood innocence, and forget about all of this. But I couldn't. I was trapped with those monsters in the woods. Then everything was blank. I could remember nothing, just hazy fog and white noise where I should have heard.

That was wrong, and I knew it, even then, weak and young. I couldn't help it. I began to cry, to sob so much that my body racked uncontrollably, and made the machines around me buzz yet again. Many nurses and doctors were immediatley around me then, fussing over the machines, but this time, it didn't make me sleepy, and that was annoying, why before but not now? Surely I wasn't ready? I was a mess.

The nurses spoke soothing words, wiping my face with tissues, platting my hair and stroking my back. The doctors just carried on probing me, my head, back, tummy. Ouch, my tummy! I puked all over the bed. Their prodding had made something shift in my tummy, something which apparently didn't agree with my insides. And the throbbing in my head! I winced, and they frowned, looks of concern mirrored off of each of their faces. What? What was wrong? They could tell I was scared. They went over to a corner of the room, far away from ear-shot. It seemed like ages later that just one returned, and began to order the nurses around.

They bought needles; big, sharp needles, and strange looking machines and masks. I couldn't help staring at them, curious, and nervous, too. I was moved to a new bed, and the Doctor started talking to me. I listened, intently. Maybe he would be able to finally give me some answers...

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FORTHCOMING WEEK...STAY TUNED :)


End file.
